skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Spy Glass
Spy Glass, a glass spy, is a new Core Skyander introduced in Skylanders: Imaginarium. He is of the Dark element, and will be available in the Starter Pack for the game along with Blind Sight and Mineral. His re-imagined counterpart is called Glass Gunner Spy Glass, and his signature vehicle is the Sky Knife. Background Personality As a member of both the Skylanders and the G.L.A.S.S (Glass Lieutenants and Armored Secret Spies), Spy Glass can't be seen in public. He spends his days hiding underground, then emerges when the moon rises. When enemies lurk, they never see him coming -- until it's too late! Biography At a young age, Spy Glass was chosen to be a member of the G.L.A.S.S, an elite agency of glass-armored spies. This agency existed in the Dark Dimension, and it would raid the land at night to defeat enemies this way. When this agency proved successful, the leader had the idea to extend its business into the Imaginarium. So, they sent Spy Glass to go, and he accepted. One night, he discovered a pack of werewolves trying to break down the walls of Lucas's cabin, so he defeated them with his enhanced glass Frisbee. When Lucas heard of this, Spy Glass explained his entire history, and knowing that he was brave, he decided to join the Skylanders as the second Skylander ever to be accepted onto the team. Pretty soon, he would become best friends with Blind Sight, and the two would travel the Imaginarium, defeating enemies together. Story Ever since he was born, his father had always trained Spy Glass to be a spy. Unlike other members of G.L.A.S.S, by the time he was a toddler, he had already mastered how to sneak, blind-sight, and use weapons. This led to Spy Glass's early membership to the G.L.A.S.S foundation. As he grew up in the Dark Dimension, Spy Glass became even better and better at his role as a spy. He had never failed a mission, and even became the Lieutenant of G.L.A.S.S before he became a child! One day, the founder of G.L.A.S.S realized that Spy Glass was the reason why G.L.A.S.S became so successful, and had the idea of extending their business across the Imaginarium. After it was confirmed, they sent their top spies (led by Spy Glass) into the Imaginarium and started their own business in Flister Forest. One night, while spying, Spy Glass caught sight of a pack of werewolves trying to tear down Lucas's cabin. With the help of his fellow spies, he defeated them with his enhanced glass Frisbee. Lucas had woken up to the sound of the battle, and saw Spy Glass surrounded by defeated wolves. Lucas thanked Spy Glass and offered him a role to become a Skylander. Spy Glass graciously accepted, abandoning his role as a G.L.A.S.S agent. Spy Glass left the G.L.A.S.S agency, with the rest of the spies looking up to him as a hero. After Spy Glass became a Skylander, he would soon become friends with Blind Sight, and the two would travel the Imaginarium and defeated enemies together. Gameplay Stats Spy Glass relies on speed to aid him through battle. He owns a light weapon, which doesn't really do much damage. Because of that, his strength number is his lowest attribute. His luck is average, making him the first of very few Skylanders to have an average number for his luck attribute. As for his defense, it is somewhat fragile, and can sometimes break. Abilities Spy Glass's weapon of choice is a glass frisbee that he throws to damage enemies. Similar to a boomerang, it comes back to him. While his frisbee isn't in hand, he attacks with the glass crystals on his wrists. Speaking of crystals, his secondary attack allows him to send a trail of shards of glass, similar to Slam Bam's. Upgrades Quotes Battle Cries * "Shatter and Clatter!" catchphrase * "You're in glaive danger!" * "I see your defeat!" * "Shard I continue?" * "Did you see that, Portal Master?" * "Wa-hoo!" * "See it to believe it!" * "An awesome sight ahead!" - when opening gate * "Make way for the guy in glass!" - when opening gate * "Light at the end of the tunnel!" - when opening elemental gate * "Shiny...like me!" - when mashing treasure chest * "I see, I take!" - when mashing treasure chest * "A new day for spies!" - when leveling up * "I see, I strike!" - when leveling up * "Whoo hoo!" - when bouncing * "Galloping glass!" - when bouncing * "Well? Are they good?" - when checking stats * "I'll need glasses for these!" - when checking stats See Also * Sky Knife Trivia * Spy Glass is one of Lucas's Original Ten, the first set of Skylanders ever made. ** He is the second Skylander ever made. * Spy Glass, Blind Sight, Heatwave, and Mineral are all best friends. * Spy Glass has been through a few changes in development. ** When created, he was originally in the Undead element. But then, the Dark element was created and Soul Stealer was first created for it. Because of their concepts, to two swapped elements. ** It was originally planned for him to be a robot operated by three eyeballs, but this idea was changed. * In the second, third, and fourth updates of the game, he is set to have three Wow Pow attacks. In the fifth update, a re-imagined version of Spy Glass called '''Glass Gunner Spy Glass '''will be released. * He is one of the few Skylanders of the Original Ten to not have any thoughts for a name change during development, along with Breeze, Polar, and Software. ** Spy Glass is the only one of the four who has two words for his name. Category:RoyalPharodox172 Category:Royal's Skylanders Category:Royal's Dark Skylanders Category:Royal's Original Ten Category:Skylanders: Imaginarium Category:Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Core Category:Cores Category:Core Skylanders Category:Dark Category:Dark Skylanders Category:Dark Cores Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:Starter Pack Skylanders